


Peraltiago Adventures

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: A series of canon verse one shots first uploaded to Tumblr





	1. Jake Peralta and the Movie Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt sent by @apeckishtumbler

Anybody who knew Amy Santiago well would tell you that she was a worrier at the best of times, so when she came home one day to find Jake sobbing on their couch, it’s safe to say she was more than a little concerned. In fact, she kind of felt like her heart was being smashed into a million little pieces. So she rushed over, worry coursing through her, pulling her forward, until she saw the book in his lap. 

“It’s all over Ames!”, he mumbled through his tears, looking down at the back cover of Deathly Hallows. 

“No, it’s not”, she responded, gently stroking the side of his hoodie. “Now we have the movies to watch and we have the weekend off!”, she said with a sunny tone. He brightened up at that. They spent the next two hours discussing the last Harry Potter book, Jake’s tears returning at every death mentioned,but soon enough they were ready to start on the first film. 

“I’m really not sure I’m ready to go through all that again”, Jake admitted shyly when the opening credits started. 

“You’ll be fine – none of the good guys die in this one” Amy reasoned. 

As they sat back and watched the film, Amy’s heart skipped a beat at every quite frankly adorable reaction from Jake, in particular his gasp when the Hogwarts castle came into view for the first time. This was part of whyshe loved him so much – he brought such a thrilling child-like energy to everything, even sitting down and watching a movie. Although she had to admit she’d gotten pretty excited when she’d watched that scene for the first time too. He was also happily surprised to see Alan Rickman pop up, although he was a little offended Amy hadn’t told him that ‘Hans Gruber’ was in Harry Potter. He was also a big fan of the rest of the cast and they both admitted that the cinematographywas great. 

But then, as their movie marathon went on, no matter how much they were enjoying the films, he also predictably started to notice the changes.  
“Where’s Peeves?” he exclaimed “That ghost was the best, why did they cut him out?”– his first cry of indignation was certainly not his last. Amy could do nothing but look on sympathetically, responding with “I know, babe, I know” and occasionally patting his shoulder. Her other favourite reactions included the uproarious laughter they shared at “DIDYOUPUTYOURNAMEINTHEGOBLETOFFIAHHH?”, his more than slightly over the top cry of “WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO GINNY???”and the fact that he could not stop mentioning the whole “you have your mother’s eyes” situation, to the extent that he would cry “LIAR!” when anyone mentioned Harry’s eyes after the flashback to a young Lily. 

But overall, they loved getting to experience a story that was now close to both their hearts together – and they knew that Hogwarts would always be there to welcome them home. She also had no idea that there was a gift trunk under their bed with her initials on it, stuffed with Harry Potter related goodies, waiting for her birthday in two weeks time. But that’s another story.


	2. I Have a Question, It Might Seem Strange

It was a well-known fact amongst Amy Santiago’s co-workers and friends that she spoke, as Jake put it, ‘bajillion trillion languages’. Technically, she spoke 15 including her native languages English and Spanish, but you get the idea. Earlier in her time at the Nine Nine, the situation usually went like this: she would be on a case with somebody, they would get into a situation where a translator would be required, she would whip out a bit of French or German, the issue would be resolved and whoever she’d been working with would be left speechless. In particular, when Jake heard her speak Korean for the first time and therefore learned about her language abilities, he bothered her all day, trying to get her to list all of the languages she spoke and then trying to get her to say something in each of them. Typically for their early relationship, she pretended to be annoyed, but really, she thought it was cute. Not that she would ever tell him that. 

Something that less people were aware of was her Tumblr, more specifically known as a Langblr, where she spent probably far too much time liking, reblogging and posting content about the various languages that she spoke. She was proud of its neat aesthetic and enjoyed posting on it, but didn’t want to bore anyone outside of the internet with its contents, not even her husband.   
She often received asks from people who were looking for tips on a particular language, or who were just looking for overall advice. On one evening after a particularly tiring day at work, she received an ask from someone asking for help with Spanish: 

hi! i don’t really know how to start of things like this, but here goes: my wife is cuban and speaks spanish and ive alwayss wanted to learn spanish to surprise her and so i can talke to her family in spanish, but i’m not super smort like she is and i have no idea where to start, please please please help i love her so much and i know this would make her so happy 

In Amy’s defence, she was extremely tired and had no idea that Jake even had a Tumblr, so she was completely oblivious as to who had sent her the ask. Instead, she got to work trying to answer as best she could, gathering up all of the Spanish resources she could find from the internet to help this person, when he walked into the room, having just got back from work himself. 

“Hey, what’re you looking at”, he asked casually, strolling towards their living room, where Amy was typing furiously on her laptop. Then he saw what specifically she was typing. 

When she saw the scarlet that flooded his face, she immediately knew who had sent the ask. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me that you wanted to learn Spanish?”, she asked as he silently sat down on the couch, after a few seconds of awkward silence, shrugging in answer to her question.

“I wanted to surprise you – and I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of Rosa by asking her and then I found out that Langblrs were a thing…”

In response, she smiled sweetly before leaning over and kissing him. 

“So you don’t think I’m a total loser for asking who I thought was a stranger on the internet to help me with Spanish instead of my wife?” he asked tentatively when they parted. 

“No, I think it’s really sweet that you wanted to surprise me”, she responded. 

“So… do you think you could teach me Spanish?”, was his next question. 

In response to that, she started to show him all of the resources she had gathered and soon enough they were happily spending their evenings going on Duolingo and watching Spanish Pod 101 together.


	3. All I Know Since Yesterday Is Everything Has Changed (Because of A Pen Holder Shaped Like A Murder Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the murder-victim pen holder seen on Jake’s desk and then got way too deep with it, so I hope you enjoy whatever this turned out to be!

“Yipee-kay-yay-motherbeeper!”, Jake yells as the tiny policeman who usually resides on his desk jumps off his computer screen. Amy just keeps her head down and tries to work. It’s been a week since she started at the Nine-Nine and although she initially thought that her desk partner was kind of cute, his more than a little grating personality and Charles’ wedding bells comment had mostly put that to rest, in spite of how often he made her smile.

“You do realise pen holders are a thing, right Peralta?”, she asks across the explosion noises Jake is now making – Detective John McClain Jnr. is apparently going through a minefield to get to his latest perp. 

“Why would I need to store my pens – I can put them in a pile, like this – see?”, he demonstrates, by making McClain Jnr. climb up the mountain of pens he’d gathered together whilst hurriedly apologising. 

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response”, Amy says quickly as she gets back to her paperwork, whilst trying to conceal the small smile playing on her face at his antics.   
In spite of his protestations, she can’t help but notice how all of the pens get in his way too, when he finally gets on with the paper work for the case they just closed. When Amy goes home, she stops off at a stationary store and that’s when she sees it. A reasonably sized white pen-holder, hollow inside and shaped like a murder victim that had a ‘stab wound’ where, presumably, the pen you’re using would go in. When she sees it, she immediately thinks of her goofball of a partner in spite of herself and buys it there and then. 

“I have a new case for your little cop”, she tells him with a smile as she places the pen holder on his desk. 

She can feel that it’s broken the ice that had started to form between them. She has no way of knowing that that silly pen holder will remain on his desk for the rest of his time at the Nine Nine. How much she’ll miss seeing it and its owner when he’s gone too many times, undercover in the Mafia, when he’s in Florida, when he’s in prison. How, for him it will remain as a reminder of her when she goes to a different floor. How, eventually, it will become part of the games their children play on the rare occasions that they end up at the Precinct. How it will become the start of everything. 

For now, his face lights up, he thanks her profusely and she’s soon subjected to even more distractingly silly games, but somehow, she doesn’t mind.


	4. The Chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in season 4 and is based on a headcanon that I wrote a while back - hope you enjoy it!

“Please please let me open it!” Jake asked for the fifth time within 2 hours. Amy had simply blushed and looked away, repeating once again that her answer was no. 

This was it. The morning of the big move. Amy had of course been excited for this from the moment he had looked at her like she was his moon and stars in that foul-smelling sewer and had told her he wanted to move into her apartment. Her heart had skipped beats when he’d closed his old door for the last time and when they had first hauled his boxes of stuff into what was now their shared home. Finally, she would get to live with the man who she was pretty sure was the one at this point (not that she’d told him that yet). With the sun shining through their curtains and the glowing smiles on both their faces, it had been a perfect morning. Until he had discovered The Chest. It was like he could sense embarrassing content within the wood. Since then, he had been begging her to open it and she had refused, cringing at the mere thought of him seeing what was inside. She knew that she would never live it down if anyone saw, but particularly Jake. 

She honestly didn’t know why she’d even kept it all to be honest. A sense of nostalgia? Either way, she really should have hidden it more efficiently.   
Finally she begrudgingly relented. His face lit up as he slowly opened the lid, looked around and finally took in everything that was inside.

At first, he thought it was slightly odd that Amy would be embarrassed by vinyl punk records – it was kind of unexpected, but not embarrassing. Then he saw the black leather clothes, worn fingerless gloves and scuffed, heavy boots. And after that, his eye caught on what looked like some old polaroid pictures. A young Amy was scowling at the camera, with all of the clothes that were now in front of him, along with black lipstick, a nose ring, three lip piercings, eye make-up so heavy it must have taken her approximately an hour every day to apply and remove it and the best thing of all – bright neon purple hair. 

He didn’t even know what to say. After an insanely long time of him staring at the contents with a look of pure joy, thinking of all the jokes he could now tease her with 24/7, he was broken out of his reverie by a noise of excitement from Amy. 

She excitedly opened his chest, hoping to find something as embarrassing as the pictures of her he’d just seen. She found approximately 45 plaid shirts. At least she still had the picture of him with the nose ring.


	5. The Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this brief fic to celebrate a year since HalloVeen aired - hope you like it!

"You’ve lost the ability to surprise me – you’re just plain boring”

“You might want to read the inscription on that there belt” 

“Why, what does it say?”

Looking back, Amy can’t quite believe how far they’ve come – and at the same time, it’s not really a surprise at all. 

Surrounded by the warm glow of an only slightly worrying amount of candles in their apartment, sitting on a picnic blanket and eating the ‘super fancy stylez’ dinner Jake has cooked as a surprise to celebrate a year since their engagement, she’s never felt more at home. She really can’t imagine a time where she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life with this wonderful man. Her husband of five months. This time last year, when she had had only fierce competition flowing through her veins from the second she’d woken up, she’d had no idea of the love that would replace it later that day. She’d had no idea that the course of their relationship was about to change forever. 

\----------

OK, here goes Amez… I love you

When he looks back, Jake can only remember the nerves and insecurity that had seized him for much of the day. All of his planning, everything that had gotten him through prison, had led up to this moment. But then he had just looked at Amy and, like that night sat with her crossword and his game of Kwazy Cupcakes, had just known. That feeling, that rightness (is that a word?), is also what settles over him now, as they sit together in the home they’ve made together, both more relaxed than they’ve ever been.   
It’s a night almost as perfect as October 31st 2017 and May 15th 2018.


End file.
